Sang Mantan
by monggu kai
Summary: "Ya Tuhan….aku tahu kau itu playboy. Tapi orang seperti ku tidak patut kau perjuangkan terlalu keras. Kembalilah ke Korea dan urus saja tunangan mu yang cantik itu. Aku kasihan dengan nya" Chap 2 is out...! CHANKAI...CHANKAI...CHANKAI...
1. Chapter 1

**SANG MANTAN**

Pair CHANKAI

(chanyeol x kai)

Rated : T

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, OOC, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

Pertunjukan teater berjudul "Le Parisien" itu sudah selesai. Suara riuh dan tepukan meriah penonton yang hadir dalam ruangan itu menjadi akhir aksi teatrikal aktor dan aktrisnya. Wajah puas dan senang para penonton tampak jelas di tiap deretan bangku.

Orang bodoh pun tahu kalau aksi panggung yang ditunjukkan para pemainnya selama 2 jam tadi adalah aksi bernilai seni tinggi. Tak heran harga tiket masuk ke dalam gedung teater pun dipatok harga hingga 300 -500 Poundsterling. Tapi hal itu bukanlah harga mahal bagi mereka penikmat karya seni dan aksi teatrikal.

Para penonton dengan rapi berjejer untuk mengantri keluar dari gedung teater. Mungkin karena hari sudah cukup malam, mereka ingin cepat kembali ke rumah dan menghindari hujan yang sering turun di malam hari.

Saat hampir seluruh penonton bergerak keluar, tidak demikian dengan seorang pria di deretan depan bangku bagian selatan. Ia masih terdiam disana dan merenung. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mengambil catatan kecil di tas ranselnya dan menuliskan beberapa kalimat disana. Ia melihat sekeliling yang sudah cukup sepi dan ia tersenyum sendiri. Sepertinya ia menyadari kalau ia tenggelam di dunianya sendiri tadi. Ia keluar dari gedung teater dengan perasaan puas seperti dengan penonton lainnya.

Ia merapatkan mantel nya dan melihat jam di tangan kirinya, pukul 21.00 malam. Belum terlalu malam pikirnya. Ia memutuskan pulang berjalan kaki saja ke apartemennya di Fulham Road, memang jarak gedung teater dan apartemennya hanya sekitar 500 meteran, jadi ia memutuskan berjalan saja sambil menikmati malam London yang tenang dan gemerlap.

Ia berjalan dengan pelan dan sempat mencuri dengar dari pejalan kaki lain kalau pertunjukan teater berikutnya akan di adakan di Las Vegas, Amerika. Ia menyeringai senang. Ia berjanji akan berada di sana 2 bulan lagi untuk menikmati pertunjukan itu juga. Hitung-hitung untuk liburan sambil mengerjakan proyek novelnya.

_CHANKAI_

Ia menikmati wine di depan jendela apartemennya. Itu sudah kebiasaanya beberapa hari ini. menikmati Wine saat hujan turun dan cuaca dingin adalah perpaduan yang brilian. Cuaca di negara ini memanglah selalu seperti ini. Bahkan saat musim salju pun, hujan akan turun. Satu hari kau bisa menikmati hujan mugkin lebih dari 2 kali walaupun waktu nya hanya sebentar. Tapi ia suka dengan itu. Ia mencintai negara ini melebihi negaranya sendiri mungkin. Bukannya tidak patriotis, tapi ia merasa kultur, suasana, dan apa yang ada di Inggris benar-benar sesuai dengan seleranya.

Ia beranjak pergi dari depan jendela menuju ruang tamu apartemennya. Ia akan melanjutkan tulisannya yang belum rampung. Suasana hatinya sedang senang dan inspirasi nya sedang menumpuk di otak dan pikirannya setelah keluar tadi. Ia menyiapkan semua alat kerjanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi pada tiap detail karyanya itu.

_CHANKAI_

Ini sudah pukul 1 malam, dan ia merasa lehernya agak pegal sekarang. Berkutat selama 3 jam saja sudah membuatnya letih. Tapi idenya harus dikeluarkan, kalau tidak mungkin besok-besok ia sudah lupa untuk menuliskan detailnya. Ia berusaha konsentrasi lagi pada laptopnya dan mendalami detail tulisannya, tapi bel apartemennya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Ia berusaha mengingat apakah ia memiliki janji atau tamu yang di undangnya ke apartemen ini. tapi nihil. Ia bahkan tidak bilang siapa-siapa kalau ia berada di Inggris. Jadi siapa yang datang ? apa mungkin petugas apartemen, atau hanya orang iseng?

Ia bangkit dari duduknya untuk memastikannya. Bel itu terus berbunyi membuat telinga sang pemilik sakit. Tak sabaran sekali.

Cepat-cepat ia buka pintu itu untuk memarahi dan memaki si tamu pengganggu di jam dini hari.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, wajahnya cukup kaget karena di suguhi cengiran menjijikkan dari pria yang paling tidak ingin di temui nya saat ini.

Park Chanyeol berdiri gagah sambil menebar senyum yang membuat ia muak.

"Hallo…Kim Jongin. _Long time no see dear_…."

Ia masih diam memperhatikan namja di depannya tanpa berkata apapun dan langsung bergerak menutup pintu apartemennya kembali.

Tapi Chanyeol segera meletakkan tangan kanan nya di bagian perpotongan pintu. Saat ia menutup pintunya Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan.

"Akkghhh….Jongin ah..sakit. Tangan ku sakit sekali terjepit…..tolong buka pintu nya dulu sayang"

Pria yang di panggil Jongin itu nampak acuh saja dan tetap berusaha menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Kau tega sekali. Aduh….kau lihat tangan ku berdarah. Aku bisa dirawat di rumah sakit dan mungkin mati karena tanganku putus karena terjepit. Aw.…aw…sakiitttt"

"Cepat tarik tangan mu dari sana !"

Ia membuka agak lebar pintu itu agar Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan ia bisa tenang menutup pintu dan bebas dari gangguan Park Chanyeol.

Saat pintu itu kembali dibuka agak lebar, Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan segera menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemennya hingga membuat Jongin hampir jatuh karena dorongan pintu yang di dorong keras Chanyeol.

"Akhirnya kau membiarkan aku masuk Jongin ah….terima kasih"

Ia tersenyum senang dan menatap lembut Jongin.

Orang yang ditatap itu masih berdiri di depan pintu dan menatap tak suka karena ia merasa di kerjai pria di depannya itu.

"Kau pasti tidak mau membukakan pintu jika aku tidak nekat tadi"

Ia melenggang masuk ke dalam tanpa mempedulikan si pemilik apartemen yang ingin sekali membunuhnya.

_CHANKAI_

Pria tinggi itu masih menyesap americano panas dan tampak benar-benar menikmati sekali minuman itu, menepikan tatapan tak suka dari Kim Jongin didepannya.

"Jika kau sudah selesai minumnya, cepat pergi dari sini. Aku mau kembali kerja"

"Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak ramah pada tamu Jongin ah….kau tidak boleh mengusir tamu, apalagi tamu jauh seperti ku"

Jongin memutar matanya bosan.

"Bukankah kau bilang hanya sekedar mampir untuk minum kopi? aku sudah membuatkan kopi untuk mu. Gelasmu sudah kosongkan? jadi sekarang cepat pergi"

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan matanya menatap tak suka ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ya ampun Jongin…..aku baru tiba dari Korea jam 10 malam tadi. Aku tidak punya uang untuk menyewa hotel disini. Tolong beri aku tempat tinggal untuk satu malam saja ya ?"

Chanyeol menampilkan wajah memelas nya di depan Jongin agar ia luluh.

"Aku rasa anak pewaris jaringan elektronik terbesar di Korea mustahil tidak bisa membayar sewa hotel seharga 1000 Poundsterling di London ini. Jadi jangan menipu ku dan banyak alasan lagi !"

"Sungguh….aku tidak bohong. Aku tidak punya uang sepeser pun karena aku di rampok di bandaraHeathrow tadi. Aku saja berjalan sampai ke sini Jongin ah. Sungguh aku letih sekali. Tolong tampung aku untuk malam ini saja. Pleaseeeeee..?"

Jongin menghela napas kasar dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Ia diam saja sekarang.

Chanyeol yang sepertinya mengerti Jongin yang sedang bimbang, jadi terkikik geli sendiri dalam hati.

"Kau tahu….di luar dingin sekali. Masa kau tega aku mati kedinginan di luar tanpa uang sepeser pun untuk membeli makanan dan berteduh. Kau harapan ku di sini"

Jongin diam saja dan kembali mengambil laptopnya dari meja dan langsung berkutat sendiri tanpa mempedulikan lawan bicaranya di ruangan itu.

Chanyeol berteriak girang karena Jongin sepertinya menerimanya disini. Jongin pasti luluh dengan ceritanya. Chanyeol paham betul sifat Jongin.

Ia memperhatikan Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan acara mengetiknya. Ia tersenyum.

Dilihatnya sekeliling apartemen itu. Khas Kim Jongin sekali pikirnya. _Taste_ seni pasti melekat betul di kehidupan Jongin. Ia adalah penggila seni keindahan yang Chanyeol tahu.

"Jongin ah….aku lapar sekali. Apa kau punya makanan?"

Jongin melihat Chanyeol yang mengelus-elus perutnya menandakan pemiliknya sangat lapar.

Ia bergerak dari duduknya dan langsung pergi ke dapurnya. Chanyeol senang, walaupun Jongin luar biasa jutek begitu tetapi ia masih perhatian pada dirinya.

_CHANKAI_

Setelah 20 menitan menunggu, Chanyeol melihat Jongin membawa nampan sedang berisi Sup daging yang masih mengepul panas, nasi, dan juga sandwich isi daging dan sayur.

Pria berkulit tan itu meletakkan nya di meja depan Chanyeol. Dan membereskan buku dan kertas-kertas kerjanya diatas sofa. Ia kembali mengetik di laptop tanpa mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk makan. Tapi chanyeol tentu saja paham, Jongin pasti tidak mau ramah padanya saat ini. Jadi ia langsung saja berteriak selamat makan dengan gembira. Jongin tidak ambil pusing pada tamunya itu. Biarkan saja, selagi ia tidak mengganggu mengetik cerita novel yang sudah hampir selesai itu.

Jongin sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanya. Ia memijat lehernya dan mendapati mata Chanyeol menatap kearahnya. Rupanya ia sudah selesai dengan makanannya.

"Jongin ah…makanannya enak sekali. Kau semakin pintar memasak rupanya"

"Itu semua tidak gratis Park Chanyeol. Aku mau kau gantian membelikan aku minuman sekarang. Aku ingin sekali minum Wine, pleaseeeee belikan aku ya?"

Jongin memelas imut di depan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terpaku melihat Jongin beraegyo didepannya. Sudah lama sekali tidak melihat itu semua pikirnya.

"Aku ingin red wine, temani aku minum malam ini …aku ingin mabuk, jebbal…"

Chanyeol dengan bodoh mengangguk antusias dengan ajakan Jongin.

"Baiklah…aku keluar dulu membeli nya sayang. Tunggulah sebentar…"

Chanyeol mengambil dompet ditasnya dan beranjak pergi dari sofa mau keluar. Saat akan membuka pintu apartemen, Chanyeol baru sadar.

"Oh My God….! Pabbo…"

Chanyeol kembali berbalik dan menemukan Jongin tersenyum remeh dan melemparkan tas nya kasar ke lantai tepat di bawah kakinya.

"Sepertinya kau punya uang, jadi cari saja hotel dekat sini untuk kau tidur. Jangan kau kira aku tolol percaya dengan cerita klasik mu"

Jongin pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menyesal karena kebodohannya. Chanyeol membawa tas nya kembali ke dalam dan menemui Jongin.

Jongin masih sibuk membereskan ruang tamunya dan akan pergi beranjak pergi dari sana, tapi Chanyeol langsung memelukknya dari belakang.

"Jongin ah….aku ke mari karena aku sungguh merindukan mu"

Jongin diam saja saat di peluk Chanyeol.

"Kau lah tujuan ku datang ke London ini"

Chanyeol mencium bahu Kai dan membalikkan tubuh ramping itu.

Jongin tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menampilkan ekspresi kesungguhan dalam tatapannya.

Chanyeol masih memeluk Jongin dan makin merapatkan tubuh mereka ke dinding ruangan itu.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh kali ini Jongin ah….aku berjanji tidak akan menghianati dan meninggalkan mu lagi"

Chanyeol mengelus pipi lembut itu dan mencium bibir itu cepat. Jongin diam saja tak bergerak dan juga tak melawan. Chanyeol mengecup bibir itu dan menyesap nikmat setiap sudut bibir Jongin. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak melumat bibir manis itu. Lidah dan bibirnya masih betah mengaduk dan menjilati mulut Jongin. Jongin memang selalu membuat ia mabuk walaupun hanya dengan berciuman.

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan menatap lembut Jongin yang diam saja. Ia tersenyum dan mencium lagi bibir Jongin cepat. Rasanya tidak rela menjauh dari bibir seksi Jongin.

"Jongin ah….. saranghae.."

Jongin tersenyum hambar menatap Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik kau ucapkan kalimat-kalimat bodoh itu untuk pacar mu di Korea Park Chanyeol. Hatiku sudah tidak mempan lagi kau gombal dengan kalimat menjijikkan barusan. Kau boleh tidur di ruang tamu, tapi kumohon jam 10 pagi kau pergi dari sini"

Chanyeol terdiam karena perkataan pria tan itu barusan. Ia menatap sosok Jongin yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Tiba-tiba Jongin dilihatnya berhenti berjalan.

"Oh ya…..selamat atas pertunangan mu sebulan yang lalu. Ku harap kau bahagia dengan pasangan mu kali ini"

Suara Jongin saat mengucapkannya begitu tegas dan datar.

Chanyeol bisa melihat Jongin pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang tamu apartemen itu. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat tangisan di pipi Jongin saat mengucapkan kalimat "selamat" tadi untuknya.

_TBC_

Hai Chankai shiper…I am back….

#hening…..

Sorry banget…saya gak ngepost2 FF Chankai. Lagi gak punya inspirasi kalau untuk cast tu berdua. ini aja udah putus asa dan meras otak nulisnya

#hahaahahaha…

Tapi minggu depan di usahakan untuk ngepost ff CHANKAI lagi dan ngelanjutkan ff yang tertunda. Harap di tunggu aja…


	2. Chapter 2

**SANG MANTAN**

Pair CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

Rated : T

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, OOC, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

Jongin bangun tidur pukul 11 siang. Rasanya matanya masih mengantuk karena pekerjaannya tadi malam dan insiden merepotkan dengan Park Chanyeol.

Ia agak penasaran sekarang, apakah pria itu sudah pergi atau belum. Tapi seharusnya sudah. Karena ia sudah berbaik hati padanya tadi malam karena tidak langsung menendangnya keluar.

Jongin keluar kamar pukul 12 siang dengan keadaan rapi karena ingin makan siang di luar. Ia berjalan pelan untuk melihat situasi.

Sepi…..

Mungkin Park Chanyeol sudah pergi pikir Jongin. Jadi ia sedikit lega karena si pengganggu sudah keluar apartemennya.

Ia keluar apartemennya dengan langkah ringan dan berjalan menuju Café kecil dekat London Bridge. Setelah sampai ia memesan makanannya dan menunggu lima menit untuk kedatangan menu cepat saji itu.

Ini hari sabtu dan suasana café tidak terlalu ramai. Tumben sekali pikir Jongin. Ia memang sering makan di Café ini dan tahu hari apa saja café itu ramai atau tidak. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing, baginya sepi dan ramai sama saja. Toh ia tetap merasa sendiri disini.

Jongin memperhatikan pejalan kaki di luar, banyak muda-mudi lalu lalang bersama pasangannya. Dan mereka tak segan-segan untu mengumbar ciuman panas di tengah jalan sekalipun.

Jongin tertawa dalam hati melihat mereka. Toh budaya disini memang seperti itu.

Bebas…..

Kau tidak perlu khawatir apa kata orang dan orang lain juga tak akan perduli padamu. Barat dan Timur memang berbeda menurut Jongin.

Tapi ia suka keduanya.

Lamunannya buyar saat pesanannya datang dan Jongin segera memakan menu itu karena cukup lapar karena tak sempat sarapan tadi pagi.

_CHANKAI_

Jongin sampai di apartemennya pada sore hari. Jalan-jalan mencari inspirasi selalu dilakukannya setelah makan siang di café tadi.

Jongin lebih sering mendapatkan ide cerita saat melihat orang banyak sekarang.

Ia bukan novelis cerita balada yang suka menyendiri di tempat sepi lagi seperti dulu.

Ia jelas telah merubah banyak kebiasaan dan sifatnya.

"Kau darimana saja Jongin ah…..?"

Jongin melihat Chanyeol ada di karpet ruang santainya sambil membaca koleksi novel-novel karangannya.

"Siapa yang menyuruh mu datang lagi? aku sudah menyuruh mu pergi kan?"

"Memang iya….tapi jangan salahkan aku juga kalau otak pintar ku bisa tahu password pintu mu itu"

Jongin berdecak kesal sekali.

Berurusan dengan Chanyeol memang menyebalkan.

Mungkin besok pagi ia harus segera pergi dari negara ini.

"Aku menyukai **Barcelona, 14-3-09** itu masih membekas dalam hidup mu"

"Dan kau tahu….aku sungguh ingin menghapus memori tentang itu semua dalam hidup ku"

"Kau tidak pintar berbohong dari dulu….kau bahkan menggunakan kata itu untuk password pintu apartemen, lemari pendingin mu, pintu kamar mu, atau mungkin juga…."

"Kau memeriksa seluruh apartemen ku?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa meminta maaf.

"Kau lancang…..!"

Kai membanting tas nya di sofa dan pergi ke kamar nya sendiri.

Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahu dan melanjutkan membaca novel yang sudah hampir selesai ia baca.

_CHANKAI_

"Kenapa cerita-cerita di novel mu jadi cerita sedih semua ? bukankah kau bilang dulu kau suka menulis kisah romantis?"

"Bukan urusan mu…."

"Kenapa karakter pria yang kau bangun di novel "The End" itu keren sekali? aku jadi kagum…."

"Itu adalah karakter paling brengsek yang pernah ku buat. Berarti kau manusia gila kalau kau menyukainya"

"Tidak…..pria itu sangat mencintai kekasihnya, tapi lika-liku cinta membuat kekasih si pria tidak memahami keadaan pria itu sebenarnya. Jadi jangan bilang karakter itu brengsek Jongin ah….."

"Kenapa kau peduli dengan karakter tokoh di novel ku? itu semua urusan ku…"

Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menahan apa yang ingin di ungkapkannya sekarang.

"Karena Karakter pria itu adalah AKU jongin ah….aku tahu benar itu. Kau menulis kisah kita menurut versi mu di novel mu itu kan?"

"Jika ya….apa kau keberatan?"

Kai melanjutkan mengetik pada notebook di meja kerjanya tanpa mempedulikan wajah kesal Chanyeol di depannya.

"Tentu saja…aku tidak sejahat itu. Aku tidak benar-benar seperti yang kau gambarkan disana"

"_Well_…..kau bisa membayar ku jika kau ingin ku buatkan hal yang baik-baik tentang mu dalam buku **Biografi Park Chanyeol yang terhormat"**

Chanyeol menatap Kai dengan sendu.

"Aku tahu…kesalahan ku sulit dimaafkan….."

Jongin masih sibuk menari-narikan jarinya diatas _keyboard notebook _nya.

"Tapi…aku sungguh menyesal untuk itu semua. Aku datang untuk memperbaiki kesalahan ku. Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu"

Kai menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya, dan beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Aku ingin membawa mu pulang ke Korea dan memulai lagi hubungan kita dari awal….aku berjanji akan…."

"Jangan berjanji….kalau akhirnya kau yang selalu memungkiri"

Kai berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kita sudah memiliki kehidupan sendiri-sendiri sekarang. Sebaiknya kita jalani saja apa yang sekarang menjadi tujuan hidup kita. Aku sudah jauh melangkah dari kehidupan pahit ku yang dulu, dan aku yakin kau juga sama. Jadi pergilah Chanyeol…"

Kai mengusirnya dengan cara yang halus.

"Tapi kau adalah tujuan hidup ku Jongin ah…..aku ingin membawamu pulang"

"Aku bukan tipe yang mudah memaafkan…..dan aku benci harus mengingat diri ku yang sering kau bodohi dan bohongi. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pulang ke Korea"

"Tapi Kyungsoo menderita karena mu…ia mengharapkan mu melihatnya"

Kai nampak marah mendengar nama itu.

"Oh…jadi kau kesini atas namanya? kau menyalahkan ku atas semua penderitaannya. Kau terus membelanya karena kau mencintainya?

Brengsek….seharusnya kalian lah yang berlutut dibawah kaki ku sekarang karena membuat hidup ku menderita. Kau dan dia sama-sama bejat. Aku benci dengan kalian….."

Jongin dilanda emosi sekarang, ia melempari Chanyeol dengan buku-buku di meja kerjanya.

Chanyeol tampak tak siap dengan Jongin yang tiba-tiba mengamuk. Sepertinya ia sudah salah bicara pada Jongin tadi.

"Aduh….Jongin, hentikan…..tolong hentikan…."

"Pergi dari sini sekarang juga…..aku benci melihat mu"

Chanyeol mendekati Jongin yang masih kesetanan meluapkan emosinya.

"Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol…..kau orang nomor satu yang ku benci didunia ini. Aku juga membenci Kyungsoo….kalian menghancurkan hidup ku…..

pergi dari sini cepat dan jangan temui aku lagi"

Jongin menangis terisak-isak. Tubuhnya terjatuh di lantai saking lemasnya.

"Kalian tidak tahu kan….bagaimana aku menjalani kehidupan 3 tahun yang lalu? kau dengan gampangnya mengatakan aku yang membuat Kyungsoo menderita? kau gila?"

"Maafkan aku…..bukan seperti itu maksud ku tadi. Aku tahu akulah yang patut disalahkan untuk semua ini Jongin ah. Aku ingin kita semua berbaikan seperti dulu lagi. Aku berjanji akan merubah sifat ku"

"Kau berubah jadi malaikat pun aku tak sudi lagi kembali pada mu…cepat tinggalkan aku sendiri"

Chanyeol tidak bergeming dari tempatnya duduk. Ia kukuh bertahan disana.

"Apalagi yang kau harapkan dari orang seperti ku Park Chanyeol. Aku bukan siapa-siapa sekarang, aku hanya novelis miskin yang patut dikasihani karena kehidupan menyedihkannya. Kau bisa bertanya pada Jongdae bagaimana menyedihkannya aku.

Aku bahkan pernah mengemis padanya karena selalu merayu nya untuk mensponsori novel ku"

"Kim Jongin….aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk….."

"Kau tahu….bahkan nama Kim sudah tak melekat di nama ku. Aku sudah tak memiliki keluarga lagi.

Kau lihat di novel ku, nama ku KAI bukan Kim Jongin"

Chanyeol kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Aku sudah kehilangan segalanya Chanyeol. Tapi itu membuat ku kuat …aku mensyukuri hidup ku yang sepi tapi indah ini sekarang. Aku tidak butuh orang-orang munafik seperti mu dan Kyungsoo lagi"

"Jangan terus menyalahkan Kyungsoo. Ia sangat menderita dengan rasa bersalahnya pada mu. Salahkan lah aku. Aku yang paling bersalah untuk semua masa lalu kita….."

Kai bangkit dari lantai.

"Aku rasa ia pasti tambah menderita karena tidak berhasil menjadi tunangan mu. Cih…..penghianat seperti dia memang patut mendapatkan balasannya"

_CHANKAI_

Jongin masuk ke kamarnya sambil menangis.

Ia benci kembali seperti ini.

Mengingat memori tentang Chanyeol selalu membuatnya jadi pria melankolis.

Ia sudah meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri 6 bulan yang lalu….kalau ia sudah sembuh dari sakit hati ini.

Kehidupannya 1,5 tahun ini juga cukup menyenangkan.

Ia yakin benar….tidak ada lagi nama Park Chanyeol, Kyungsoo ataupun keluarganya di Korea dalam hatinya.

Tapi kenapa Chanyeol mengungkit-ungkit itu semua lagi?

Ia kembali sakit….

Di hatinya….

Air mata di pipinya menjadi saksinya.

Ia benci seperti ini.

Ia benci menangisi orang-orang yang sudah membuatnya menderita dulu.

Ia tidak dendam….tapi sakit hati sangat dalam.

Ia masih mencintai Chanyeol….

Itu kejujuran terpendamnya.

Melupakan pria itu 2 tahun ini ia tak sanggup.

Ia dengan bodohnya masih memantau apa yang pria itu lakukan secara diam-diam.

Ia masih ingat betul, 3 bulan yang lalu ia menangis semalaman saat mendengar berita Park Chanyeol bertunangan dengan salah satu puteri seorang Chaebol di Korea.

Ia sudah berjanji itu akan jadi terakhir kalinya ia menangis.

Si Brengsek Chanyeol sudah keterlaluan menyiksa hatinya.

Tapi ia bisa apa…

Cinta tidak memiliki makna yang jelas dalam implementasinya.

Ia mencintai Chanyeol dalam kesendiriannya.

Ia selalu berkata benci dimulutnya.

Tapi aku masih sangat mencintainya di hati terdalamnya.

Ia pun sama munafiknya dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Dari dulu ia memang bodoh….

Cinta nya pada Chanyeol membutnya bodoh dan selalu sakit.

_CHANKAI_

Chanyeol memasuki kamar Jongin setelah merenung cukup lama.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar yang cukup luas itu.

Jongin tertidur…

Chanyeol sudah memprediksi kalau Jongin pasti menangis.

Itu memang kebiasaan pria itu jika sangat sedih.

Menangis sendirian.

Ia sadar telah memberikan kehidupan yang sulit pada orang yang dicintainya itu.

2 tahun lalu ia belum terlalu menyesal…..

Tapi 1 tahun ini perasaan bersalah menghantuinya.

Apalagi setelah mendengar perkataan Huang Zitao sahabatnya tentang Jongin.

Rasanya ia menjadi pria yang benar-benar jahat.

Ia sudah menyiapkan mental untuk menemuai Jongin disini.

Tidak sulit mencari Jongin di Eropa. Karena Jongin selalu menghubungi Jongdae setiap ingin menerbitkan novelnya.

Ia menaiki ranjang Jongin dan ikut berbaring disampingnya.

Bahkan saat tidur pun, air mata jongin masih menetes.

Jongin bukanlah orang yang kuat….

Chanyeol paham betul bagaimana sifat mantan kekasihnya itu.

Tapi mungkin semua badai masalah yang menimpanya menjadikan Jongin seperti sekarang.

Chanyeol mengecup pipi kiri Jongin lama.

"Maafkan aku Jongin…tapi aku tak akan melepaskan mu setelah ini"

Ia memeluk erat tubuh Jongin dan bersiap mengarungi alam mimpi.

_CHANKAI_

Jongin membuka matanya pukul 3 pagi.

Ia menatap Chanyeol yang masih erat memeluknya.

Jadi ia tidur seranjang dengan pria itu…..

Jongin menyesal membiarkan Chanyeol sesuka hatinya menyentuhnya.

Ia melepas pelukan erat di pinggangnya itu.

Jongin mandi dan harus segera bersiap.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia memasukkan beberapa baju dan perlengkapan penting ke dalam tasnya. Ia memeriksa pasport nya kembali.

Setelah merasa semua lengkap, ia melirik Park Chanyeol yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Aku harus pergi….."

Jongin bergumam pelan di depan ranjang.

Ia membuka pintu kamar dibarengi dengan suara bass Chanyeol yang menghentikannya.

"Mau pergi kemana?"

Jongin bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol bertanya dengan tegas padanya. Tapi Jongin enggan untuk membalikkan badannya dan terus melangkah pergi.

"Kenapa kau selalu lari dari ku…..?"

"Aku tidak lari dari mu. Kau sendiri yang membuatku pergi dari mu"

Chanyeol pasti akan selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan Jongin.

"Jadi, kemana tujuan mu sekarang?"

"Apa aku harus memberi tahukan pada mu?"

"Tidak….aku bisa bertanya pada Jongdae dimana posisi mu"

"Mungkin setelah ini usaha mu akan sia-sia"

Kai menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah mengakhiri kontrak ku dengan nya beberapa menit yang lalu"

"Jadi kau tidak menulis novel lagi?"

"Tentu saja aku masih menulis. Kau kan tahu aku miskin….aku tidak tahu makan darimana jika aku tidak jadi penulis lagi.

Aku pergi dulu….selamat tinggal Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol segera menghentikan kepergian Jongin dengan berdiri menutupi pintu.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai kan…..jadi apa lagi?"

Kai tersenyum santai sekarang.

"Urusan kita tidak akan pernah selesai Jongin…..aku akan membawa mu pulang bersama ku"

"Ya Tuhan….aku tahu kau itu playboy. Tapi orang seperti ku tidak patut kau perjuangkan terlalu keras. Kembalilah ke Korea dan urus saja tunangan mu yang cantik itu. Aku kasihan dengan nya"

Kai berusaha membuka pintu yang dibelakangi Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku harus memperjuangkan orang yang sudah mengandung anak ku. Kau adalah orang yang berharga dalam hidup ku Jongin ah…."

Kai tertawa mendengar kalimat yang barusan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Haaahhahahaaha…..aduh….ini bukan _April Mop_ kan? lelucon mu bodoh sekali"

Chanyeol terus menatap Jongin dengan serius.

"Aku tahu itu benar. Kau mengandung anakku 3 tahun lalu"

Kai menghentikan tawanya dan menatap pria didepannya dengan serius juga.

"Aku harus segera pergi…tidak ingin saja terus disini mendengar lelucon bodoh mu"

"Dimana anak ku sekarang Jongin ah…."

Chanyeol berteriak keras di luar apartemen Jongin yang sepi.

Jongin menjatuhkan tas jinjingnya ke bawah dan ikut marah karena di teriaki seperti itu di luar apartemennya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud Tuan muda Chanyeol. Kau dapat darimana berita sampah seperti itu?"

Chanyeol mendekati Jongin yang tampak berpura-pura tak tahu maksud perkataanya.

"Kau akan ku biarkan pergi jika kau menjawab jujur pertanyaan ku. Dimana anakku sekarang jongin ah?"

Jongin menatap dalam mata Chanyeol yang menuntut kejujuran darinya.

"Anakmu….sudah mati Park Chanyeol"

_TBC_


End file.
